The sewing of the upper part of the shoe constitutes a certain effort, which effort leads to accordant costs. Furthermore, it is disadvantageous that natural unconformity areas occur at the seam regions, so that the wearing comfort can be influenced negatively according to the seam regions.
Furthermore, by the joining of the cut material only a limited stability of the upper part of the shoe will be achieved.
In addition the known producing methods for the upper part of a shoe make the application of special material at least difficult, for example of carbon fiber material, glass fiber material or plastic fiber material, which materials would be occasionally desirable.